prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me/@comment-25584522-20150202212229
Okay, so I crafted this crazy theory, and bear with me, I know it is crazy and long. ^_^ I've been reading this one theory somewhere on the internet about how it was so weird that A knew secrets in the Pilot that somehow were all connected to new people the liars met, except for Hanna. Spencer met Wren, Aria met Ezra, and Emily met Maya. Hanna was the only one who didn't meet someone new, and her text message was nothing about this person. Now, the theory suggested that might be somehow an indication that Hanna is/was A since that time with Mona and she eventually was the one to kill her. While I find this to be quite interesting and refreshing theory, I don't think it is correct for many reasons (not that I'm against Hanna being A. She has every right to get back at the Liars for the way they treat her). But that's not what my comment is about. I decided to take it a step further, and examine the beginning of season 3, when Uber-A "stole" (O_o) the game from Mona. So, the girls are getting the stuff they putted in Alison's casket. But what was so interesting, is the fact that Aria putted the earrings she thought that belonged to Meredith. That seemed strange to me too much. Aria has made some bizzare choices over the years like dating Ezra and falling in love with too many pies, but putting the earrings as a memory from Alison (a memory where she trashed her dad's office!) was way too far, even for Aria. So why did Aria put those earrings? Remember, she thought it was Meredith's, her archnemesis, whom she framed for ruining Byron's office. And if that wasn't enough, Meredith suddenly reappeared shortly after "Alison"'s corpse was stolen, conveniently refuted Aria's assumption the earrings belonged to her. It was like Aria wanted '''to make Alison look like the bad one in this situation. We '''relied on Aria's words that Alison found those earrings, we relied on Aria's words that Alison was the one who planted it in the first place, and not Meredith. Meredith told Aria the earrings wasn't hers, And she relied on those words when she conveniently appeared in Rosewood High. I will explaine: Aria made Meredith admits the earrings never belonged to her. Meredith didn't lie. Aria then twisted it into making Alison look like the bad one, even when she was dead and stolen. Suddenly the "Aria is A" theory isn't so far-fetched. relevant: Still have doubts that Aria got Meredith to work for her without Meredith even knowing about that? Are you still having doubts the Halloween train had a whole different purpose? Still have doubts the fire started in 3X14 had to do with Uber-A's orders after all? Are you Still having doubts why 3X16 featured Meredith attacking Aria, and Red Coat's suddenly focusing on Hanna instead the rest of the Liars? Still have doubts that '''only '''in season 3B RC '''mainly '''focused on Hanna? Season 3 was the most brilliant season of all, my darlings. <3